Random Predicting Machine!
by Lexi The Writer
Summary: It makes random predictions about the titans when they ask it a question. Warning: Contains a preppy Raven, Titans on Jerry Springer, and Slade is a good guy! RR Ch 13 is updated.
1. Raven as a prep?

Beast Boy walked into the living room carrying a package.

"Yes! This is it! My thing from e-bay!" He said as he tore through all the brown paper.

The other titans surround him watching with interest.

"What is that?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy held up what looked like a old fashion tv screen with a turn knob.

"This is suppose to tell you what things would be like, it's called a Random Predicting Machine!" Beast Boy said.

The others sweat dropped.

"Tell me friend Beast Boy. Can this machine predict anything?" Starfire asked the beaming changeling.

Beast Boy read the manual.

"That's what it says right here." Beast Boy answered.

"I have one. What would it be like if Raven was a prep." Robin stated.

The machine then turned on and beeped.

"Beep beep boop bop Raven as a prep, now loading." The machine said.

The screen then showed a clip.

--CLIP--

Raven walked in with some popular looking people. Raven wore a pink Roxy sweatshirt, pink billabong sweatpants, pink DC shoes, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"That movie was soo tight!" Some boy said.

"Pullease! I seen better movies at a Day Care." Another boy said rolling his eyes.

"Whateva! I liked it! I say we go shopping for the party tomorrow!" Raven said as she did a high kick.

"Ok later Rave." The popular crowd said and they all left the tower.

Just then the alarm went off.

"Oh yeah! Time to kick some bad guy butt!" Raven said as she high kicked again.

The other titans came in and sweat drop.

"Do you ever stop acting like a peppy prep?" Beast Boy asked.

"No! And you seriously need a new wardrobe cuz maroon is soo not you!" Raven said as she pointed at BB's uniform.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

"Whoa! Hold it Boy Wonder! I need to still fix my hair, get on my new cute fighting outfit, call the others, im some people, take a shower and apply makeup." Raven said as she counted the activities with her fingers.

"We do not have time friend Raven." Starfire said.

"Starfire you need to learn how to chill." Raven said and she walked to her room.

-- End Clip--

"Whoa...Raven was a jerk." Cyborg said.

"So now do you think I'm weird?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but not as weird as your preppy side." Cyborg replied.

Raven threw her book at Cyborg and hit him on the head.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤-- Lexi -- Wow...Raven as a prep is scary...

-- Beast Boy -- Tell me about it...

-- Raven -- I shall never go to the light side..

-- Cyborg -- You mean dark side?

-- Raven -- First off, I am dark. And second off..since when is pink dark?

-- Cyborg -- Good Point

-- Lexi -- This fiction is dedicated to my friend and cuzin Cari, cuz she didn't have a good day yesterday.

-- Robin -- Review!

-- Starfire -- Or leave some ideas, random quotes, or comments..

-- Lexi -- That is a review Star..


	2. Beast Boy ate meat?

"OW!" Cyborg said rubbing his head.

"Aaww...did that hurt?" Raven asked.

"Yes it did." Cyborg said.

"Good. Now I have one. What would happen if Beast Boy ate meat." Raven sat down and read her horror book.

"Beep Boop Bop. Beast Boy eating meat now loading." The machine said and it showed a clip

-- Clip --

Beast Boy runs into the kitchen in dog form and sees Cyborg with a sandwich.

"Do you want my pb and j sandwich?" Cyborg asked a drooling Beast Boy dog. He barked.

"Ok here." Cyborg threw the sandwich and Beast Boy caught it in his mouth.

"Mmm..this doesn't taste like peanut butter and jelly...what is it really?" Beast Boy asked a laughing Cyborg.

"MEAT!" Cyborg yelled and he slapped his knee.

"MEAT! HOLY SHIT I JUST ATE MEAT...NOOO!" Beast Boy yelled falling to his knees. "AND I ENJOYED IT!"

"Ha! That's for sneaking tofu into my sandwich the other day." Cyborg said as he left the kitchen.

The hamster in Beast Boy's mind then stopped running and it's eyes turned red.

"No...more...meat..in...tower...ever..." Beast Boy said as he grabbed all the meat in the tower and hid it in the basement.

He then wore black and sat down Indian style and chanted.

"Meat come back to life...Meat come back to life..."

The other titans watch from the basement door.

"Do you think he lost it?" Robin asked.

"Friend Beast Boy looks miserable as if someone stole Grophalg Day.." Starfire said.

"Nice one Cyborg, you made Beast Boy a chanting idiot." Raven said to a smiling Cyborg.

"And to think I'm recording this for America's Funniest Home Videos!" Cyborg said holding his digital video camera.

"Come back to life my animal friends!" Beast Boy yelled and then all of a sudden the meat glowed white and stood up.

"Excellent...we shall overthrow meat eaters everywhere and bring back more brothers and sisters!" Beast Boy said as he lead the glowing meat upstairs.

Beast Boy then saw Cyborg and the others stare at him.

"Start with them! THEY ATE YOUR KIND!" Beast Boy yelled and then all of the meat flew towards the titans.

Cyborg ran away still filming this all. Starfire flew past him screaming.

"That's perfect Star! Don't be afraid to be afraid!" Cyborg said and Starfire glared at him.

"Oh...right.." Cyborg sweat dropped.

Meanwhile...

Robin and Raven began to eat all the possessed meat.

"This is way better than my Atkins diet!" Raven said as she swallowed a turkey whole.

"My bologna has a first name it's OSCAR!" Robin said as he ate a Oscar Mayer hot dog.

"NO! MY MEAT ARMY!" Beast Boy cried as Robin and Raven ate all the meat.

"Aaww man! Now I have to go back on the Atkins diet!" Raven said since she looked really really fat.

"I look like the marshmallow guy from ghost busters." really fat Robin said.

Ghostbusters music plays and the meat is chasing Cyborg and Starfire.

"Man this is great!" Cyborg said as he filmed.

"Stop chasing me now please!" Starfire said as the meat just barely missed her leg.

- - End of Clip - -

"Wow...I will never try to give Beast Boy meat again." Cyborg said.

"Finally!" Beast Boy sighed.

"As long as you don't give me any tofu crap.."

"Hey tofu is good! Try some.."

"It tastes like frikin cardboard!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing

mew-xena

Duke20104

Kamikaze5

Daughter of Trigon

lil-clodiekins

autumnburn

blaze-firestorm

CiNnAmOnCoOkIeS

Also the next chapter should come out by this Wednesday

Lexi The Writer


	3. Robin is afraid of everything?

"Enough!" Raven said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped yelling and looked at her.

"Friends! I have a good prediction!" Starfire said.

"What is it Star?" Robin asked.

Starfire giggled and then..

"What would happen if Robin was afraid of everything?" Starfire asked between giggles.

"beep boop bop Robin afraid of everything now loading." The machine said and then it showed a clip

- - Clip - -

The sun rised one day into Robin's room to see a shaking figure under a blanket.

"Ahhh! Sun!" Robin screamed and he ran away from the sun light which was closing in on him.

When it touched him he screamed and jumped into Starfire's arms.

"Robin! What is wrong?" Starfire asked the fraidy boy wonder.

"I'm afraid of the sun." Robin said crying.

Starfire pushed him off of her and dragged him into her room.

"Ahhhh! Pink!" Robin screamed jumping up onto the ceiling light.

"Robin I have been making a list of things that scare you and so far I probably killed a million trees." Starfire said writing something down and bringing out a book as thick as 50 Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix books.

"So far you are scared of Raven," Starfire said.

"She's a goth and creepy." Robin replied.

"Slade,"

"He wears orange and has one eye!"

"Beast Boy's room,"

"You could drown under all the stuff in there!"

"Tofu,"

"It's a block of cottage cheese!"

"Cottage cheese,"

"It is tofu!"

Hours later...

"Pencil sharpers,"

"you could stick you finger in there by accident!"

"Monkeys,"

"They like potassium!"

"Pink,"

"Way too girly,"

"Socks,"

"You can get your head stuck in one,"

"My Little Pony,"

"My Little Pony changed Starfire...I saw that unrated uncut version. The horror... the unrated uncut horror..."

"Riiight. Scissors."

"You can poke your eye out with one."

Many hours later...

"Robin! I have said over 3 million things so far! What aren't you afraid of?"

"Nothing..."

"Your afraid of me?"

"No!"

"But you said your aren't afraid of nothing and that includes me. I need to go."

Starfire runs out of her room crying. Robin runs after her.

"Wait Starfire! I'm afraid of being alone!"

- - End Clip - -

"I can't believe you were afraid of me Robin.." Starfire said pouting.

"I didn't mean that Starfire. Like I would be afraid of My Little Pony.." Robin said hugging Starfire.

"Oh Robin.." Starfire said happily.

"The uncut and unrated video was frikin tight anyways!" Robin said.¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I would like to thank the following for reviewing and I apologize for not updating on wednesday, I had shopping to do and I completely forgot.

Silver Tigress 07

CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN

Star-Fire832

Kady

Green-Husky

StarfireFowl13

lil-cloudiekins

Duke20104

Daughter of Trigon

blaze-firestorm

NEW TEEN TITANS EPISODES ARE ON JANUARY 8TH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lexi The Writer (queen of comedy)


	4. Gothic Starfire?

"Oh my god, they seriously have a My Lil Pony uncut movie?!" Beast Boy exclaimed waving his arms madly.

"Yea I bought it off of Ebay, we should watch it later." Robin said.

"ANYWAYS!" Raven yelled.

"Chill Raven, I'm going to make a prediction. Ok, so what would happen if..." Cyborg got cut off by Robin.

"Starfire was gothic!" Robin said.

"Beep Boop Beep Bop Starfire as a goth now loading..." The machine said as it showed a clip.

-Clip-

Starfire was bowing down in front of a Good Charlotte in a goth version of her room. There was black lit candles in front of the poster and a notebook with some poems of the band.

Starfire looked waay different. She dyed her hair black and wore red contacts that give her a demon look.Her clothes also changed. She wore a long sleeve black shirt that said, 'Come to the dark side, We have cookies', a short black shirt, black fishnet stockings and black boots.

She sat down in front of the poster and began to meditate.

"I am in love with Benji...I am in love with Benji.." She chanted over and over and over and over and over and over again for at least 15 hours straight.

Meanwhile...

Poor Robin's heart was broken. Starfire dumped him cuz he wasn't gothic and was waay too preppy (Rocker... Robin is now available..-wink wink-).

Beast Boy and Cyborg thought the world was ending so they stocked up on tofu and meat along with some burritos and began building a fort out of pillows and gum.

Meanwhile Raven was reading her new book titled, "Was It Good To Make An My Lil Pony Movie?" Robin glared at Raven.

"Why...WHY DID YOU TAKE HER TO GOTH LAND?!"

Raven rolled her eyes as she read her book.

"She's cooler nowthan she was before. I mean who likes preppy blondes?"

"She's a red head!" Robin yelled.

"Well she acted like a preppy blonde." Raven stated.

Robin anime fell. This wasn't helping him.

Later Raven and Starfire left to the c'afe to read their poetry. So Beast Boy and Cyborg grabbed Robin and dragged him into their fort.

Inside the fort it looked like a mental house room. There was two freezers and a tv with a gamestation.

"WELCOME TO FORT PREP PUNK AND TECH!" Beast Boy said holding up a flag with a guitar, bling bling and a laptop.

"Where did you get that name?" Robin asked.

"Punk is me, Prep is you, and Tech is Cy." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg laughed.

"What's soo funny?" Robin asked.

"This chick called Lexi The Writer published this story called Random Prediciting Machine, it won't last two chapters." Cyborg said turning off his laptop.

-End of Clip-

"Wow, that was the worst clip ever!" Beast Boy said.

The Machine then shot a bullet at Beast Boy and it went through his hair, making a hole.

"I mean.. that was the coolest!" Beast Boy said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hey I'm still grounded but I'm updating this now cuz my dad is at work. I'll updating Punk'd on Thursday and I'm updating this on Wednesday. I would like to thank the following reviewers.

Kamikaze5

AnnMari123

IckyVicky Not really

Silver Tigress 07

blaze-firestorm

nevermoretheraven

Tigerfly57

Kittykat01

Smart and Feathered Raptor

Zako Lord of Randomnessness

teenfan

TheSilverChakra

StarfireFowl13

CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN

Daughter of Trigon

lil-cloudiekins

GrYfFiNdOr4eVeR98

Also here is a closing thought. Snow is racist. Everyone likes white snow but no one likes brown or yellow..

KRISTIN GET OFF THE COMPUTER!

-Kristin- EEK! -runs away-


	5. Cyborg's a Hippie?

"Well now we need to make another prediction.." Beast Boy said wearing a army helemet.

"How about a world without titans." Slade said appearing on the screen.

"Why do you do that?" Robin asked.

"Well I am evil.." Slade began but Robin cut him off.

"No! Come up on the screen and we can't do that to do." Robin said.

"My number is unlisted." Slade said.

"That explains a lot..." Cyborg said nodding his head.

"Well we can't do that prediction." Raven said.

"And why not?" Slade asked.

"Cuz the writer wants this to be a clean fic." Beast Boy said.

"Then why did she rate it PG -13?" Cyborg asked.

"What would it be like if Cyborg ate tofu and was a hipie?" Slade asked.

"Beep Boop Bop Cyborg ate tofu...now loading.." The machine said and it showed a clip.

-Clip-

Cyborg woke up in a 60's version of his room, well it still had the facy computers but the decoration...you get right? Cyborg was wearing rainbow gears and had on a rainbow head band with a black afro. He then picked up a small gong and ...gong...hitting...stick... and rang the gong.

"Now the chi in the room is tranquil." Cyborg said and he began to meditate.

"Flower...Power...Flower...Power..." He chanted over and over again.

Beast Boy stuck his head in the room and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Cyborg heard his attempt and ran over to hug him.

"Peace my animal brother!" He said and gave Beast Boy a bone crushing hug.

"Cyborg...can't...breathe..." Beast Boy gasped.

"Sorry brother." Cyborg said and he let go of Beast Boy.

"Well breakfast is ready." Beast Boy said walking out of the room.

"Oh yes! Tofu pancakes!" Cyborg cheered and skipped down to the kitchen.

Raven heard banging come from down the hall.

"Cyborg is up." She said not looking up from her book, "1,000 ways to kill a hippie robot."

"GOOD MORNING MOTHER EARTH!" Cyborg sang and he swallowed his tofu waffles whole.

"Friend Cyborg, why does the earth have a mother? Does it have a father as well? And a Karnorfka?" Starfire asked as a picture of a mom, a dad, and her nanny hugged the earth in her mind.

"No Starfire, it means the nature of this planet." Robin said.

"Oh, so no father earth?" Starfire asked.

"No Starfire, father earth divorced mother earth and all of her kids live with him." Beast Boy laughed as he drank some soy milk.

Cyborg stood up and walked over to his tranquil corner and began to smoke some bong.

"Mmm...tranquilation nation!" Cyborg said and the room began to look all stick people like, imagine a 4 year old stick drawing.

"Umm...Cyborg? I'm going to have to take that away from you." Robin said as he took the bong and threw it in the ocean.

"NOOOOO! MY TRANQUILATION NATION!" Cyborg screamed.

"Calm down buddy." Beast Boy said walking over.

"PROTEST!" Cyborg yelled and he ran to his room and locked the door.

200 days later...

"Cyborg come out of that room now! We'll give you back your bo- I mean Tranquilation Nation." Beast Boy said pounding on the door.

"Heck no I won't go!" Cyborg yelled.

"Is he still marching around in his room with a sign and chanting?" Raven asked.

"Yup" Beast Boy said.

Suddenly Cyborg opened the door and out he came with a black beard.

"The man shall not beat down on my drum of Tranquilation Nation!" Cyborg said and he grabbed Robin and climbed to the top of the tower.

-End of Clip-

"Well that was truly distrubing.." Starfire said.

Robin took a step away from Cyborg, a 50 foot step.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Cyborg said and he ran to the bathroom.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, I just thought of this like a hour ago on my walk home from the bus stop, it was great.

Kamikaze5

Raven Dark Sorceress

VeelaChic

Aninnymous

blaze-firestorm

Silver Tigress 07

lil-cloudiekins

Duke20104

StarfireFowl

robin lover

nevermoretheraven

Yes I'm still grounded but I'm on the breakthrough of being ungrounded. That means my grades are going up, all a's except for a b and a d+. Just need to get the d to a b and it's all good.

Lexi The Writer (queen of comedy)


	6. Titans On Jerry Springer Part 1 of 3

"Feeling better?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah.." Cyborg said, though he looked a lil pale.

"I have one, what if the titans and the villians were on Jerry Springer?" Lexi asked.

"NOOOO!" The titans yelled.

"Beep Boop Bop..Titans on Jerry Springer Now Loading.." The machine said as it showed a clip.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Clip  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Welcome to the Jerry Springer Show! I'm Jerry and our guests today are the Teen Titans!" Jerry said as the titans sat down in there seat.

"Today's show is 'Can't Titans Stop Hurting Tv Nerds?'" Jerry said as the audience cheered.

"Today we have here with us Control Freak who claims he was doing a good deed for mankind. Now Control Freak, tell us what happened in your own words."

"Well I was trying to take over the tv world so I could rule!" Control Freak yelled.

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Jerry said.

"Are you crazy? That IS bad!" Raven yelled.

"Yeah!" The other titans yelled.

"How is that bad?" Jerry asked.

"Ummm..." The titans just sat there and blinked until..

"He could of put more Star Wars commericals on tv!" Cyborg said pointing at Control Freak.

"Phff, like anyone likes Star Wars...besides...commericals should die!" Control Freak yelled.

"Amen!" Beast Boy said as he high fived Control Freak.

"Hey your suppose to be on our side remember?" Robin said.

"Oh yeah..." Beast Boy said as he sat down.

"How does this make you feel Raven?" Jerry asked Raven.

She sweatdropped.

"I don't even care. Tv rots your brain. Here's of the other titans' brains." Raven said as she held up 4 picture each with a titan's name on it. Here listed are the order, biggest to smallest.

Cyborg

Robin

Starfire

Silkie

Beast Boy

"Hey! My brain is sooo bigger than Silkie's!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Then how come he graduated high school?" Raven asked.

"He paid his way through." Beast Boy stated.

"No...that's what you did." Raven said.

"You want to start something?" Beast Boy yelled standing up.

"You started it when you walked into the tower for the first time!" Raven yelled floating in the air, throwing chairs at Beast Boy.

"Hey! Your supposed to be fighting Control Freak, not him!" Jerry said before a table flew at him and knocked him out.

Security rushed in and they too were soon knocked out.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Clip Interrupted  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I like to thank the following for reviewing...

ttinuphpfanforever

HIMROCKMYHEARTAGRAM

rea and bb fan

mrmistoffelees

Triforece90

Wave Maker

CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN

Kamikaze5

writernebie

Syani

Mini Black Raven

Terra Logan

blaze-firestorm

NevermoretheRaven

VeelaChic

lil-cloudiekins(or now known as Invader Cloudie)

Duke20104

StarfireFowl

Martson

And I'll have prt 2 posted by next week hopefully.

Lexi The Writer (queen of comedy)


	7. Titans On Jerry Springer Part 2 of 3

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Clip Continued...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Ok welcome back to Jerry Springer Show! Today's show is: Slade...baddie...or molester..." Jerry said as the crowd gasped.

"SLADE IS NOT A MOLESTER!" Silver Tigress 07 said and she was knocked out with a giant cheese puff.

"Anyways...Robin and Terra say he is one...Robin and Terra explain.." Jerry said.

"Well, he always gave me this weird look." Robin said shaking.

"IT WAS AFFECTION!" Slade yelled.

"Bad guys don't show affection..." Jerry said.

"Yeah!" The crowd said.

"Yes they do!" Silver said, and she was again knocked out by another giant cheese puff.

"Well what about you Terra?" Jerry asked.

"Slade said we were one and he held me funny in aftershock." Terra said shuddering.

"I was helping you up after you fell." Slade yelled.

"She never fell." Jerry said.

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled.

"Yes...She...DID!" Sivler said and this time she ducked.

"Miss me!" She said.

She then was hit by a giant wheel of cheese.

"Whoever is throwing giant cheese food products better stop!" Jerry said.

"Slade is a molester!" Robin said.

"Prove it." Slade said.

Robin then held up pictures of him naked. He was tied up and gagged.

"I NEVER TOOK THOSE!" Slade said.

"I BELIEVE YOU!" Silver said.

The crowd then tackled her.

"Ok..." Jerry said.

Slade then took of his mask and revealed himself to be...none other than...Daffy Duck.

"Your dispicable!" Robin said and he tackled Daffy Duck/Slade.

"Fight!" Terra said as she jumped into the fight cloud.

"Well that's it for Jerry Springer Show!" Jerry said as Silver tackled him.

"Take that for sending mad cheese giant food products on me Jerry!" She screamed as she bit him.

"My Arm!" He yelled.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Clip Interrupted

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

* * *

I would like to thank the following reviewers for reviewing...

blaze-firestorm

femaleodd

mrmistoffelees

rea and bb fan

SeverineFlower

cutterforthecause

Duke20104

Terra Logan

* * *

Not that many reviewers...you people hate me! (runs into a closet and cries, comes out 15 hours later) Anyways...ummm...CHEESE!

Lexi The Writer (queen of comedy)


	8. Titans On Jerry Springer Part 3 of 3

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Clip Continued..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Welcome back to Jerry Springer! Today's Show : "Rocky Vs. Pyshco"!" Jerry said from a body cast.

"Now Terra and Raven have been fighting over Beast Boy for the past 2 years now. We brought all three of them onto the show to finally settle this feud." Jerry said as Raven and Beast Boy sat there in their usual attire.

Terra came in and sat down wearing a business suit and was carrying a briefcase.

"So Terra, how do you feel about Raven and Beast Boy pairings made on Jerry asked.

"Well your honor I have no shred of evidence that there is a possible "love connection" between the two." Terra said adjusting her glasses.

She looked at Raven and it was her witness. Raven, Jerry and Beast Boy fell anime style out of there seats.

"We have some people from the studio audience who want to say some things." Jerry said as she stood next to rea and bb fan.

"Well first off you blonde bimbo, it isn't a court room." She began.

"I object!" Terra said.

"Overrule! Next, they is bb and rae fluffness in 'Nevermore', 'Fear Itself', 'The End Parts 1 and 3', 'The Prophecy', and 'Mad Mod'" She said sitting down and smiling.

"Next is this girl." Jerry said as he handed the mic to Terra Logan.

"GO TERRA! RAVEN AND BEAST BOY IS THE WORST COUPLE EVER! I LOVE TERRA AND BEAST BOY! HECK! I MARRY THEM IF THEY WERE REAL!" Terra shouted and sat down.

"And there's this chick." Jerry said as Lexi The Writer stood up (hehehe, you people are going to die laughing when I say this)

"Hey! Raven and Terra! You two should fight for him! And give me churros!" She said to Jerry holding a gun to his head.

"Here! Take them all! Just don't hurt me.." Jerry said as he gave her a bag as big as a mountain of churros.

"Yay! Come on skippy! Let's go!" She said as she left and a peanut butter jar rolled after her.

"I agree with the peanut butter jar." Beast Boy said.

"He didn't say anything though." Raven said.

"Well Raven, unlike me, your not an idiot, your a hottie, but not an idiot." Beast Boy said.

Terra started to cry.

"That peanut butter jar sure can sing!" She cried.

"The peanut butter jar said that I should pick on of you. But first you must wrestle in tofu!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Why tofu?" Raven and Terra asked.

"So my fantasies can come true." He said.

"As much as that disgusts me, I will do anything for you Beast Boy, so Terra...BRING IT ON!" Raven said as she jumped into a giant ring full of tofu.

(wow...I don't even know where I got that idea...o.0 'grabs crunch bars and churros and a spirte and french fries and a lawn chair and sits down to watch the fight')

Terra ripped off her business suit to reveal a wrestle outfit and she body slams Raven. Terra then glowed black and was thrown out of the ring. Raven stood up and brushed herself off. Terra then surprisenly wasn't called out and pinned Raven to the ground while putting itching powder on her feet. Raven screamed and threw Terra in the deep end of the tofu and began to scratch her feet. 15 minutes later Terra still hadn't come out of the deep end. Jerry then send in a search and rescue team and they found her. She drowned in the tofu and died. Raven then cheered and fell over asleep.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to choose Raven, no one but an idiot or tofu hater would drown in tofu!" Beast Boy said.

"Tune in next week for more Jerry Springer..." Jerry began but Terra Logan ran on stage and began to smack Terra in the face.

"WAKE UP! RAVEN'S GOING TO WIN! WAKE UP!" She yelled.

Terra then opened her eyes and her skin turned olive green and she began to moan.

"TOFU ZOMBIE!" Beast Boy screamed and the crowd sighed.

Good thing everyone wore there anti zombie underwear today. Well...everyone except for Raven, Beast Boy and Jerry.

"Get away from me!" Beast Boy cried as he climbed on top of the ceiling.

"Why...did...you...let...me...drown...in...TOFU!" Terra Tofu Zombie moaned as she jumped up and down trying to get Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried as she punched Terra in the head, knocking her head off.

"Take that!" Raven said but the head bit her in the leg.

"Ow!" Raven jumped around on her other leg.

"Well this feud is never going to end...See you next week on The Jerry Springer Show!" Jerry said as the body of Terra Tofu Zombie kicked him in the shin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Clip Interupted..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I would like to thank the following reviewers..

givgirl

april4rmH-town

Chibi Scooby

Moonshine Ryu

MyMonkeyIsOrange

Duke20104

VeelaChic

blaze-firestorm

TheSkeet

Green-Husky

PoweroftheFrogs

Wave Maker

Silver Tigress 07

rea and bb fan

SeverineFlower

chitoryu12

wickedwitch9

the lone psychopath

crowmurder

paige

Terra Logan

ILuVxSeSsHyx4eVa

* * *

Oh and sorry to any terra fans out there about that...but hey! At least terra didn't win so raebb fans can't kill me and at least raven didn't win so terrabb fans can't kill me either.

-Terra Logan- (holds bat) guess again...

-rea and bb fan- (holds flamethrower) your so going to get it...

-me- (runs away screaming)

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	9. Titans vs the Writers?

-end of clip-

"Wow..." Everyone said.

"I'm never going on there." Raven said.

"Good. We still need another prediction though." Robin said.

Lexi popped up.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm Lexi and I have a prediction! What would happen if Teen Titans fought the writers from this website?" Lexi smiled as a clip apppeared.

-Clip-

"Hey guys! Look at this website! They write stories about us on here!" Beast Boy said.

"Wow...there's stories about us being princes and princesses, being in high school, growning up, getting married, going to mars, being targets for a murder to come after, going on a camping trip, how we meet and wow! There's one about me and Raven being the hosts for Punk'd!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh my god! Look at these couples! Robin and Raven, Robin and Terra, Beast Boy and Starfire, Me and Starfire, Me and Raven, Robin and Jinx, Me and Blackfire, Me and a shoe, Me and a question mark, Me and Beast Boy, Me and Robin, Terra and Raven ! Starfire and Raven !" Cyborg yelled.

Starfire and Raven looked at each other and ran to the opposites sides of the room.

"Are you serious!" Robin yelled.

"Oh there's more..Like Slade/Starfire, Slade/Me, Slade/Raven, Slade/You, and Slade/-" Cyborg said.

"LALALALA! Don't wanna hear it!" Beast Boy said covering his ears.

"Ahhhh! I have no love towards slade! Just an obsession!" Robin yelled.

"Wow...people are here sure are strange in the head." Raven said.

"We should track each of these people down and kick their butt for writing this crap about us!" Cyborg said.

"Sounds good to me." Raven said.

"Agreed." Starfire said.

"Let's get jiggy with it." Robin said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Let's start with this girl...hmmm..Lexi The Writer...She put me with a question mark in one fic." Cyborg said.

_At Lexi the Writer's house..._

"Alexa! What are you doing?" Lexi's dad yelled.

"Watching the Andy Milonakis show!" Lexi yelled back.

"Got peas on my head..but don't call me a pea head. Bees on my head...but don't call me a bee head. Bruce Lees on my head...but don't call me a Lee head. Now please excuss me while I get my tree fed." Lexi rapped along with Andy.

All of a sudden the channel was changed to Teen Titans and they were yelling and running towards the tv screen.

Lexi eyes went big and called Cloud.

"CLOUD! NEW EPISODE OF TEEN TITANS!" Lexi said.

"How did you get my number?" Cloud asked.

"Nevermind that...new episode is on!" Lexi said hanging up.

She sat down and smiled big and then the weirdest thing happened...Kristin came over wearing guy clothes.

"Kristin...do you know your wearing guy clothes?" Lexi asked.

"I am?" Kristin asked.

"Duh!" Lexi said.

Kristin looked down and screamed.

"Quick! Go put on my clothes!" Lexi said throwing Kristin in her room.

She then walked back into the living room to see the titans standing there. At first Lexi cocked her head to one side and stared at them. Then she smacked herself in the face. When it wasn't a dream she gasped.

"Hello are you Lexi?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes!" Lexi said.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at her, she dodged it.

"That's for making me make out with a question mark." Cyborg said.

"Hey! That was for your own good! Besides, I'm not the only one who does that!" Lexi said leading them into the computer room and showing him.

"Wow..." Cyborg said.

"Exactly." Lexi said frowning.

"Ok so your coming with us to tell us where these people live." Robin said.

"No! I don't even know these people!" Lexi said.

"You know Terra Logan and Green-Husky and do I see you mention a Silver Tigress 07?" Raven asked reading her fics.

"No! I just add them for the funny!" Lexi said.

"Riiight. Let's go!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg grabbed Lexi and threw her over his shoulder and they walked back into the tv.

_At Terra Logan's house..._

Terra was sitting down watching Date My Mom when all of a sudden Teen Titans came on and they were running towards the tv.

"Ooo! New episode!" She said running online to see Lexi was on.

"Lexi! New episode is on!" Terra typed.

"Sorry but I'm away, leave a message after this one!" She got as a response.

"Darn. Lexi doesn't know what she's missing." Terra said turning around to see the titans and Lexi.

"Help!" Lexi yelled.

"...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terra ran outside her house.

"Get her!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin shot a rope thing around Terra and dragged her back.

"Two down, a thousand to go." Cyborg said.

_a thousand writers later.._

"What are you going to do with us?" Lexi asked.

"Throw you in a landfill." Beast Boy said.

"You know. That's not every superheroish of you." Terra said.

Raven smacked her.

"Shut up." She snarled.

All of a sudden the best thing happened. Kristin appeared.

"Kristin!" Lexi yelled.

"They're going to throw us in a landfill!" Terra cried.

"No they won't! For I have money!" Kristin said.

Kristin handed them 20 bucks each.

"This never happened." Kristin said.

The titans looked at the money and threw it back at her.

"We don't want your money." Raven said.

"Think about it. They don't mean to put you up with these pairings. They just do it because they are trying to become writers." Kristin said.

"True...but we need to stop them." Cyborg said.

Lexi stood up.

"How about we have a rap battle? Winners can do what they please." Lexi said.

"Sounds good." Beast Boy said.

"Pick your best rapper from the group." Kristin said.

Everyone huddled up. Titans with titans and writers with writers.

_Writers..._

"Ok so raise your hand if you ever rapped before." Terra said.

Saint H and Lexi raised their hands.

"Anyone else?" Terra asked.

Green-Husky raised her hand and so did Teleportal.

"Wow..you people are pathetic." Terra said shaking her head.

"Now we need to hear a rap from each of you." Terra continued.

Saint H opened his mouth.

"Your own, not Andy Milonakis." Terra interupted.

Saint H shut his mouth.

"Ok Green-Husky is up." Terra said.

"Green-Husky's in the house and you better kill a mouse!" She rapped.

"Next!" Terra said.

"Jimmy Dean on my head..but don't call me a dean head!" Saint H rapped.

"Next!" Terra said.

"My name is what? My name is what? My name is..Tele- Teleportal!" Teleportal rapped.

"Next!" Terra said.

"Go shorty! It's your birthday, we're going to party like it's your birthday!" 50 cent rapped.

"Next!" Terra said.

"Yo fool! I rapped so pick me or I'll bust a cap up yo ass!" 50 said.

Terra growled and 50 ran away screaming.

"Next!" She said.

Lexi looked.

"Ummm..Everybody in the two o two! Put your hands in the air cuz Teen Titans gonna lose!" Lexi rapped.

"You win!" Terra said.

"That was a line from Scary Movie 3 though!" Green-Husky yelled.

"Well she reworded it." Terra said.

"I reworded my rap though!" Saint H said.

"Too bad, yours sucked." Terra said.

Lexi sighed.

_Teen Titans..._

"Ok we need to have a rap battle between us to see who's going to rap." Raven said.

"My name is robin and I'm bird, I'm the leader of the teen titans, ya heard?" Robin rapped.

"Next!" Raven said.

"Jeans on my head, but don't call me a jean head!" Cyborg rapped.

"Next!" Raven said.

"My rabbit has a hat.." Beast Boy rapped.

"Next!" Raven said.

"Everyone loves magical trevor cuz the tricks that he does are ever so clever." Starfire rapped.

"She wins." Raven said.

"She quoted magical trevor though!" Beast Boy said.

"Better than rabbit has a hat.." Raven said.

"It's MY rabbit has a hat, gosh Raven. If your going to make fun of my rap then at least say it right." Beast Boy said.

_Back.._

"Picked your rappers?" Kristin asked.

Lexi stepped forward and so did Starfire.

"Wow...the two blonde for brains...this should be good." Kristin said.

Lexi glared.

"You should talk, your a blonde at brain, and at heart." Lexi said rolling her eyes.

"Starfire starts." Kristin said. "Oh and it's a freestyle."

"My name is Starfire and the t car has tires, I'm selling my necklace on ebay...do I have any buyers?" She rapped.

"Yo my name is Lexi and boys think I'm shmexy. Your rap so bad that you sponser Pespi." Lexi rapped.

"Ooo! Burn!" Teleportal said.

"I may sponser pepsi but I make money and while your single robin is my honey." Starfire rapped.

"Yo who would want to date Bird Boy wait why do I have to ask? He's soo ugly that's why he has that mask." Lexi rapped.

"Burn!" Green-Husky said.

"Robin is hotter than the boyfriend you got. Oh wait do you have one? I think not." Starfire rapped.

"Burn!" Cyborg said.

"Well hey at least I'm not a slut, with whory clothes and a big wide butt." Lexi rapped.

"Hey I'm no slut I'm a hot lil thing, check out my green eyes and all my bling bling!" Starfire rapped.

"Hey that's not bling bling that's cheap cheap! Those aren't karts they're wool from a sheep." Lexi rapped.

"Burn!" Terra Logan said.

_Hours later..._

"Why can't you see I'm not black, I have a...kitty kat on my back?" Starfire rapped.

"And the winner is...LEXI!" Kristin said raising Lexi's head in the air.

"Ok so here's the rules...you get crackin on those new episodes and you better let us continue writing what we want when we want." Lexi said.

"Yay!" The writers cheered.

"And you owe her a date." Lexi said throwing Beast Boy at Terra Logan.

"Yesss!" Terra Logan said.

-End of Clip-

"Wow...so that's what would happen..." Robin said.

"Yup." Lexi said.

"Right." Raven said.

"Yeah." Lexi said.

"Got it." Beast Boy said.

"Good." Lexi said.

"You better get going." Cyborg said.

"Bye." Lexi said leaving.

"She's weird." Robin said.

"Hey your weirder." Beast Boy said before adding. "Slade's lover."

* * *

Yay! It's long! Review time! 

**A reader** ok I will..

**TheKidFromTheSouth** lol thanks for the idea! I was actually having a writer's block for this story and I read your review and the creative gear was a turnin.

**gladdecease** yeah it is. but hey it's still an awesome fic right?

**femaleodd **lol good. I'm safe.

**Dlvvanzor **yay! you love it! lol.

**Muggleborn22 **(runs away screaming) ahhh!

**SpazztheSlob **beast boy and raven and beast boy and terra. but I support beast boy and raven more..

**Green-Husky **glad you enjoyed it.

Well I'm done for the week. Oops...tommorow is sunday, darnit! Oh well.. hey I'm bored so im me if you have aim x Be Ur Memory x or if you have msn xpinkpunkguitarx(it's a h o t m a i l)tell me who you are though first before I freak out on ya, lol. later

Lexi The Writer (Queen of Comedy)


	10. Slade is a good guy?

"So...now what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ummm...we make a prediction?" Cyborg suggested.

"Right." Robin said.

"Ummm...I got nothing." Raven said.

"I agree." Starfire said.

"Me either." BB said.

"Same here." Cyborg said.

"Right." Robin said.

All of a magical sudden...HAY UNA TORMENTA! OH NO OH NO!

"Gasp!" Raven said.

You know spanish?

"Si." Raven said.

Simpatica...

"Siiiiii."

Then all of a magical sudden...again...the author runs out of ideas, stratches her head and throws in Saint H and Shipping-Slob.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Saint H asked.

Your in my fic.

"What the hell? Why?" Saint H asked.

Cuz I said so.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Saint H said.

"Yeah she can." Shipping-Slob said.

Shipping Slob is right. I am the queen of comedy, I may do as I please.

"You can't just grab random people and throw them into your fic!" Saint H yelled.

Yes I can. Watch.

The author snapped her fingers and then all of a fantastic sudden...THE CAST OF BOY MEETS WORLD IS HERE!

"Topanga!" Cory sang.

"I'm Sean Hunter and I'm a hot guy." Sean said.

"Fuu-fuu-fuuu-feeeeeennnnnnnnnyyyyyy!" Eric sang.

"I'm Topanga and I'm Cory's wife." Topanga said.

The author snapped her fingers and the bmw cast left and the cast of THAT 70'S SHOW CAME ON THE SHOW!

"My name is Fez and laaadiiesss...I'm single." Fez said. "And I like candy."

"Fez shut up! No one likes forneiger poor boys!" Jackie said as she made out with Kelso or was it Hyde? Kelso? Hyde? Gaaahhh! Pick one already woman!

"I'm Eric. And my dad is the nicest guy in the world." Eric said.

"Damn smart ass kid." Red said from another demension...ooooo!

"Damn smart ass author." Red said and the author pouted.

The cast then left and the author sighed.

So now I need you guys to make a prediction so that way I can get on with the story.

"How about no?" Saint H said.

Saint H was then struck by lightning.

"Ok! I get it!" He said.

"What would it be like if Slade was a good guy." Shipping-Slob asked.

"Beep Boop Bop...Slade as a good guy now loading." The machine said as it showed a clip.

A small child was hanging from a building...with one hand...and in the other hand he held a small kitten.

"DAADDDDYYYY! I'M SORRY! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN TIMEOUT ANYMORE!" Blanket said.

"He he! Blanket! Let's play superman!" Michael Jackson said as he pushed Blanket off the building.

"AHHH!" Blanket cried then all of a sudden...

"NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA! SLADE! SLADE!" That sound could only mean one thing...

"Look! Up in the sky! It's red x!"

"No it's killer moth!"

"No! It's a guy who has a corny theme song!"

"Your mom has a corny theme song." A girl said.

"Shut up! She does not!" The guy said.

"Yeah she does."

The guy's mom ran out singing her theme song.

"When there's trouble you know who to call...mom!

In my kitchen I can see it all...mom!

When there's messes on the attack,

you can rest knowing they'll get bitch smacked.

Cuz I am a wannabe gangsta...mom! go!

1234 ho! mom!"

"Wow your right." The guy said.

Back to Slade...

Slade flew up in the air and grabbed the kid, saving him.

"Wow! Thanks mister!" Blanket said.

"Your welcome my lil child." Slade said in a gay voice, since he's now gay since he's not a super villian anymore.

"HEHE! YOU LOOKIN FOR A FIGHT!" Michael Jackson sang.

"Bring it on he bitch!" Slade said.

They then had a fight like charlie seen and michael jackson did in scary movie 3. And Slade won.

The titans ran over to Slade.

"Geez..mister...you sure are strong!" Robin said in a lil kid voice.

Slade saw Robin and gasped.

'That hair...that oufit...those eyes...omg that boy is hawt!' He thought.

"Why thank you." Slade said smiling.

Robin gasped.

'That orange...that black...that eye...that mask...omg that man is hawt!' Robin thought.

Raven, who can read minds, shuddered and ran away for her sanity.

"Why your welcome." Robin said.

All of a sudden there went the slade alarm which went like this.

"LET'S GET READY TO RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE WITH THE BAD GUYS SLADE!"

"That was lame." Beast Boy said.

"And so is your outfit but I best be going." Slade said as he ran over to his secret lair.

_**Secret lair**_

Slade turned on his tv of justice to see the author of this fic.

"Slade! I have a problem!" The author said.

"What?" Slade asked.

"My Cyborg is stuck in a tree!" The author cried.

_**Meanwhile..**_

"Help! I'm stuck in a tree!" Cyborg yelled.

_**Unmeanwhile..**_

"Don't worry! I'll get him down!" Slade said as he turned to get his pants of justice since he was in his boxers of justice.

He then got his breakfast cereal of justice but oh no! It was the breakfast cereal of evil! ahhh!

"Take this evil!" Slade yelled and he began to punch the cereal box until it was dead.

He then ran out of the secret lair and ran to the tree.

Saint H stopped him.

"Wait! You gotta help me! My 50 cent is stuck in a tree!" Saint H cried.

_**Meanwhile in a tree...**_

"Yo I'm 50 cent and I'm stuck in a tree with cyborg who's pant is a size 3." 50 rapped as Cyborg did his bunny hop.

_**unmeanwhile with saint h and slade**_

"Umm...is he stuck in a tree with cyborg?" Slade asked.

"Uh..yeah."

"Let's...go!" Slade said as he got into his Slade mobile of justice!

"Time to listen to the radio station of justice!" Slade said as he turned it to the justice station of corny theme songs.

"Yo danny phantom he was just 14 when his parents build a very strange machine, it was design to view a world unseen, he's gonna catch them all cuz he's danny phantom!" Slade sang.

He then got to the tree and grabbed a ladder.

"I'm Slade...and I'm saving 50 cent and Cyborg...and I have a spatula in my hand..." Slade opera'd as he climbed up the ladder and saved them.

He then handed cyborg and 50 cent to saint h and the author who looked at him funny.

"Ummmm thanks." They said.

_**Meeting of the authors**_

"Order! This meeting of the authors is now in session!" A tall guy said as Terra Logan stepped forward.

"We have been getting some complaints about the new Slade hero dude." She said.

"Who's complaining? I like to kick their ass right now!" Silver Tigress 07 said.

"You feeling luck punk?" Lexi The Writer said.

"Omg Lexi! I didn't know it was you!" Silver said bowing down with the others as the queen of comedy walked up to the podium.

"So Slade saved Cyborg from a tree and Raven said he and robin have crushes on each other." Lexi said.

"And he ate my car!" Saint H said and the others stared at him.

"Your suppose to bow down to me!" He yelled.

The others did not budge.

"Ummmm no one elected you anything of comedy." Terra said.

"I demand an election then!" Saint H said.

"There's no time." Lexi said as Silver forced Saint H to bow down before her almighty comedy skills.

"We need to have a plan." Terra said.

"I have one! Let's watch South Park!" Green-Husky said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered and they ran to watch South Park.

_**Back to Slade..**_

Slade skipped down the street and sang a song of justice.

"Look at me! I'm peter pan, hehe!"

Oops. Wrong song.

"Look at me! I'm Super Slade! I'm a superhero! I save cats and dogs and bats and logs cuz I am a nice guy!"

And then he was shot.

**-end of clip-**

"That was awesome!" Saint H cheered.

"No it wasn't, now everyone thinks I'm in love with Slade." Robin said.

"We all already know that." Shipping-Slob said.

"Yeah" The others said.

Yeah.

"IT'S ALL A LIE!" Robin cried as he ran to his room and sobbed.

Lol, about time he left.

"Yeah. Party time!" The others said as they danced to a song on homestarrunner dot com.

* * *

Hello my fans, reviewers and minions! I have come back from many long break of summer. That's summer break in indian talk. So I been reading all your reviews and been pondering between them, all the ideas and raps. Made me think. A lot. So I came up with two possible predictions. Slade being a good guy and the teen titans on the apprentice for Slade with other all loved villians. Then I began to think about what each chapter would be filled with. Love, angst, and Beast Boy running after a barnyard chicken. So after thinking about this again for another week or so, I decided. Slade being a good guy would be in this chapter. Since you all are probably wondering why I chose this over the apprentice let me explain. I have already got done with Jerry Springer saga and I kinda want to ween off the reality shows for now. So yeah. Oh and I been getting loads of reviews from all of you and I would like to say thank you for your support and funny reviews. I mean compared to other funny fics, 9 chapters with almost 200 hundred reviews is pretty darn good. I mean wow..I never excepted that many. And if I do my math right, that's like 20 reviews per chapter! So now I have the fun task of answering reviews.

**Valda **Lol. Thanks for the bows.

**gladdecease **I love your ideas, I might even put them in my chapters later on.

**Fkd In Da Head** Ummm I forget. But I so did not steal it from you, I swear. Or any other authors, just came up with it one day.

**Dark Spirit Raven** Why thanks, I'm glad you think my fics rock.

**Green-Husky** Yeah well I laughed my a-- off.

**Blue Wallpaper** Yeah I'm using your idea after the next chapter, not this one but the one after it.

**Saint H** ummm I can rap too

yo I'm lexi and I am a hilarious writer

I burn up flames with my teal blue lighter

Jackie Chan is not a street fighter

and yes Saint H my rap is tighter

so this means my future is looking a lil brighter

and now I think I'll pull an all nighter

and yes between you and me you are whiter

cuz you can't rap to put out a forrest fire

so now I be preachin to this choir

and I'm not going home as a little crier

not like saint h who now needs to retire

I may not rap like kayne west's behind the wire

but hell I think this rap be flyer.

word.

and for the record. I hate rap. Long live punk and rock and roll and alternative!

**the lone psychopath **yup me too

**TheKidFromTheSouth** that's cool! you should read my rap for Saint H's review

**ZeroVX** hmmmm I'll think about it

**Shadowofazarath** yup.

**Calda Pesca492** k.

**Karasu Luxa Yoru **riiiiight...cyborg! take her to the landfill! (cyborg throws Karasu in the landfill) jk! lol.

**Chibi Scooby** I hate rap too! yay for us!

**tigerchic121** yup.

**Overactive Mind** I know spanish, but I'll use it later on. Oh and yeah it is based on the what if machine.

**Phantom Moon** Your welcome.

**Momiji-momo** yay.

**mrmistofflelees** oh I will...I will.

**Shipping-Slob** sure why not...

**rea and bb fan** lol ok.

**MyMonkeyIsOrange** oh yeah? well my monkey is pink and black. ooooooh what now?

**TheSkeet** yeah I laughed when I wrote it too.

**Wave Maker** hey, you can't be any worse than that guy from beverly hills 90210

**Terra Logan** Yeah they do. Oh and loosen your grip, beast boy is choking..

**Muggleborn22** yup, I do. And I rock everyone elses too.

well I hoped you enjoy the chapter, but it's late and I best be going to bed, adios!

Lexi The Writer


	11. Can you say random or what?

"Who wants to hear a story?" The author asked.

"We do!" Saint H yellled.

"Ok then." The author then pushed Robin onto the stage.

"Ok, so today, I went to Japanese land. And I saw some numchucks! And I was like oooo! So I went inside the store to buy them, and then the cashier was like are you troubled? And I was like phffff, no. So I went to grab them and then chuck norris came by and was like, swoom! And he stole my numchucks! So I ran after him and he was like, haha! I got your numchucks! And I was like nuuu! So then I finally tackled him and roundhouse kicked him before he could tell me he was my father and i was like nuuuuu again! But then I remembered I had my numchucks so I didn't really care that my father died because I just roundhouse kicked Chuck Norris! Oh and I saw Raven in a bikini, the end!"

Saint H blinked and then, well, blinked. The author sobbed though. Saint H looked at her.

"You thought that was deep huh?" He asked.

"No...I just miss Chuck Norris." She sobbed.

"Ummm...prediction?" Cyborg asked.

"No thanks man. I'm clean now." Starfire said.

"I said prediction, not addiction." Cyborg said.

"What? I couldn't hear you friend Cyborg. I was sniffing the coke." Starfire said as she smelled a can of Coca Cola.

"Smoosh!" Beast Boy said as he ran around in Superman's underwear-I mean boxers. Superman isn't that girly.

"What would happen if Beast Boy was on drugs." Raven asked.

"Beep Boop Bop. Does not compute." The machine said.

"What?" Raven asked as she poked the machine.

Poke.

"Beep Boop Bop. Poke now loading." The machine said as it showed a clip.

"O-M-F-G!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"You really need to get off the computer, Cyborg." Robin said.

"Haha. Just kidding. Do you really think I would compute a poke you silly hot piece of robot ass you." The machine flirted with Cyborg.

"Weird..." Raven said.

"What? That the machine is actually flirting or that it's actually flirting with Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked now wearing Batman's boxers.

"Both." Raven answered as a question mark appeared above her head.

"Chomp!" Starfire said and the question mark was now in one of her many stomaches.

"Prediction!" Cyborg said.

"I already got my prescription dude." Beast Boy said as he held up his Mr. T pills.

"I SAID PREDICTION NOT PRESCRIPTION!" Cyborg shouted at a loud volume.

"What would it be like if Robin got a pet slug named Fluffy?" Saint H asked.

"Beep Boop Bop. Fluffy, now loading." The machine said as it showed a clip.

-Clip-

"Fluffy! Where art thou Fluffy? Where art thou my Fluffy?" Robin receited lines from Romeo and Juliet because today was Romeo and Juliet day for him and his new partner in crime aka FLUFFY! They were soo in partnered-crimed-thing that they have their own theme song, just like Chuck Norris and Mr. T.

When there's trouble Fluffy will receive your call. FLUFFY AND THAT OTHER GUY!

Because Fluffy...something that ryhmes with all! FLUFFY AND THAT OTHER GUY!

When there's evil on the attack from their suction of lypo.

Fluffy will say good news I just saved a bunch on my car insurance by switching to Geiko!

Because Fluffy is too cool to defeat crime unlike Robin who is a loooossseerr!

FLUFFY AND THAT OTHER GUY!

1234 GO!

FLUFFY AND THAT OTHER GUY!

-End Of Clip-

"That was boring..." Saint H yawned.

"Ummm...prediction?" Cyborg said.

"Your going to get mono." The author said.

"He's going to get a mexican monkey?" Beast Boy asked. "Sweet!"

"I want a mexican monkey! They have super powers!" A random man yelled.

Everyone stared at him. The author then smacked him in the head.

"Those are African monkeys. Mexican monkeys just do people's income taxes. Ya dig?"

"NO! I shovel." He said.

"Oops. My bad." The author sighed.

"What would it be like if the Teen Titans were on The Lexi Show?" Saint H asked, since the random man was apparently checking his director chair out and he figured out that the random guy didn't like guys or girls...he liked chairs...

"Beep Boop Bop. Lexi Show, now loading." The machine said as it showed a clip.

-Clip-

"I like to move it, move it. He like to move it, move it. She like to move it, move it. We like to, move it!" Lexi sang as she danced around to pump up the audience.

"Wooooo! Today on the show, we are going to interview the titans and this tree!" Lexi said.

She turned around and saw her co-host, Saint H, was smoking the tree. She frowned.

"I told you, you can't smoke trees, flowers, sandwitches, or the president." She rolled her eyes.

Saint H opened his mouth and words came out! Wow!

"Blah! Blech! Beck!" He said.

"...Yeah, your stoned." She said.

"So instead of the tree, we'll interview...OMG! KID FLASH!" Lexi then ran over and began to make out with the real Kid Flash.

The poser Kid Flashes went home. Stoned Saint H then interviewed the titans.

"So your black?" He asked Cyborg.

"And blue." Cyborg answered.

"So what are you? A walking bruise?" He asked.

Beast Boy laughed. Saint H then got in his face and said.

"I don't like you."

Beast Boy stopped laughing and went wided eyed. Raven then laughed. Saint H then went in her face and said.

"I like you, though."

Raven then smacked him in the face, and surprisenly, he went sober, or whatever you go after being stoned.

"Whatever I did, I blame it on my clone, Saint H 2.034257." He said pointing to a carboard cutout of him.

"WOW!" Raven then made out with Saint H 2.034257. Saint H frowned.

"How come YOU get all the chicks!" He yelled/asked.

"Because he's not a poser." Robin said as he began to rap like eminem's maps.

"...how can I pose myself?" Saint H wondered out loud.

Lexi then looked up and said.

"Well you know, you do have split personalities. I mean, look at this tape."

"That's not a video tape." Saint H said.

"I know. I didn't say it was a video tape." She frowned.

"Well I only assumed." He said.

"Well don't. Because assuming makes an ass out of u and me." She said, purposely spelling you wrong so that everyone can see that was a quote her dad made up.

"Well your mom goes to college." Saint H said.

"So? My dad is Chuck Norris." She said.

"...I found god." Beast Boy said as he stared at Lexi.

"Where?" Robin asked looking around

"There..." Beast Boy then pointed at Kid Flash.

"Sweet! I'm making out with god!" Lexi said.

Beast Boy pushed her aside.

"Not if I make out with him first!" He yelled.

Lexi then went wide eyed and said.

"If that's god...then I must be..." Lexi gasped.

"YOUR VIRGIN MARY'S COUSIN FIFTEEN BILLION TIMES REMOVED!" Cyborg exclaimed.

(If I offended anyone, then I am sorry. Now moving on and forgetting that never happened)

"So how's life?" Saint H asked Raven.

"Good. I'm engaged to Saint H 2.034257." Raven said holding up a carboard diamond ring.

"...DAMN J00 S41NT H 2.034257!" He yelled.

Saint H 2.034257 then appeared beside Saint H and Lexi. Lexi turned and her eyes widened.

"Wow Saint H, looking good.." She said to Saint H 2.034257 before Raven went crazy and attacked her.

"That's my man!" She yelled.

"You can have him...for I have...Kid Flash." She said.

Kid Flash then appeared beside Lexi and said.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Lexi then looked at him. And said.

"I'm sorry, but I am not in love with you. You are merely a figment of my imagination." And he dissapeared.

"Whoa. I'm crazy." Saint H said.

"..." Saint H 2.034257 said.

"Oh yeah? Well...your mom goes to college!" He yelled.

"..." Saint H 2.034257 replied.

"Then that means..." Saint H and Lexi looked at each other.

"We're related!" They yelled.

"..." Saint H 2.034257 laughed.

"Burn!" Lexi said as she hugged the clone.

Raven then killed Lexi.

-End Of Clip-

Everyone looked at Lexi's dead body, then at Raven...

"...Does this mean I get her stuff?" Robin asked.

Starfire began to sniff the coke again.

* * *

TBC... 


	12. Slade being sued by random people

Lexi laid there on the ground dead while the others looked at her.

"So...how wants to become flesh eaters and see what Lexi tastes like?" Beast Boy asked.

"I DO!" Cyborg shouted.

"AHHH!" Lexi then came back to life.

"Works everytime." Beast Boy smirked.

"So who killed me?" Lexi asked.

"Slade did I think." Raven said, cause she knew that Lexi was going to sue Slade and she didn't want to be sued herself for killing Lexi.

"But I remember you standing over me with an axe..." Lexi began.

"Uhhh no you didn't?" Raven said.

"OK! That's good enough for me!" Lexi said.

"GET ON WITH THIS ALREADY!" Robin said, very loud I might add.

"What would happen if Slade was sued by random people?" Lexi asked the machine.

"Beep Boop Bop. Slade being sued by random people...now loading." The machine said as it showed a clip.

**Clip**

Slade is sitting in a courtroom with fanfiction readers, reviewers and writers. Also everyone on the show Teen Titans and a few other people from different shows and parallel dimensions and what not.

"Everyone stand as the honorable judge Saint H enters." The officer said, who is also known as Triforce90.

"NOW SIT DOWN BITCHES!" Saint H said.

All the bitches sat down.

"Ok now everyone else can sit down. So who's a suein who?" Saint H said.

"My client Terra would like to sue Slade for being forced to watch the slade version of my little pony while she was in training to be his apprentice." Wave Maker said as she was decked out in a lawyer suit.

"Errr how can Terra sue him if she's in a rock?" H asked.

"Haven't you seen Things Changed!" Wave Maker exclaimed.

"Nope. Did it have Jericho in it?" H asked.

"No." Jericho signed.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S REALLY YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SITTING IN THE AUDIENCE! COME SIT RIGHT HERE!" Saint H then pulled up a chair next to him and Jericho sat down.

"So what's it like?" Jericho signed.

"What?" H asked.

"Being a writer and controlling us titans."

"Pretty sweet dude, and slightly perverted."

"Nice."

"Ahem." Wave Maker said. "Anyways, Terra's alive."

"SHIT!" Terra haters said and they ran away to get their whore killing utensils.

Terra then appeared and sat next to Wave Maker.

"I first call Slade P. Wilson to the stand." Wave Maker said.

Slade looked at his lawyer who was a Robin plushie. The Robin plushie sat there and then Slade nodded and went to the stand.

Triforce90 then held up a stack of steamy romance novels -er I mean coloring books.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and everything but the truth or so help me I wil shove these steamy romance novels -er I mean coloring books up your sleazy-"

"YES!" Slade said.

"Well gosh, you don't need to get all forceful." Triforce90 said.

Slade then sat down in the podium and Wave Maker walked up to him.

"So Slade, if that's really your name, why do you do the things you do?" Wave Maker said.

"Uhhhhh well I am evil..." Slade began.

"Don't change the subject, masky, we have 10 minutes until my coffee break and dammit do I need a starbucks latte!" Wave Maker said as she waved her finger at Slade.

"..." The robin plushie said.

"Jericho, can you understand the plushie?" Saint H asked.

"Hell no. What? Do you think mutes can understand other mutes?" Jericho signed.

"Errr yes?" Saint H said.

"DAMN J00!" Jericho signed in his L337 sign language.

"He said overruled." Slade said.

"I BET HE DID!" Wave Maker said.

"What is this? Cops?" Slade asked as the theme song began to play in the courtroom.

"LEXI!" Saint H yelled.

Lexi was watching cops on her cool new tv watch with sattelite. She looked up with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"What episode are you watching?" Saint H asked and the whole courtmen aside from Lexi did an anime fall.

"The one with that guy and he did that thing so the cops went after him." Lexi said.

"I LOVE THAT EPISODE!" Wave Maker shouted.

"Geez, don't need to get all emotional about it." Saint H said.

"Seriously. It's just tv." Lexi said.

"Ok, well I'm getting bored. Terra is guilty! NEXT!" Saint H said as Terra was dragged away.

"WAIT! I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" Terra shouted as Robin walked up with his lawyer ShiningAsta.

"And why are you suing Slade Robin?" Saint H asked.

"He made everyone believe I'm gay." Robin said.

"But you are." Saint H said.

"I AM NOT!" Robin shouted.

"Oh please, there's proof in every episode. Remember that one where you were spooning Jimmi Hendrix?" Saint H said.

"...uhh that was a chapter from Interlude." ShiningAsta said.

"Yeah but you know he would of done that in real life." Lexi said.

"That's enough! Robin's guilty, NEXT!" Saint H said as Robin was dragged away.

"NUUU!" Robin yelled as Lexi walked up with her lawyer and split personality Alexandra.

"Lexi why are you suing Slade?" Saint H asked.

"He made the song Macerena get stuck in my head!" Lexi shouted.

"...He killed you, remember?" Alexandra said.

"Shut up smarter, sexier version of me." Lexi said.

"Sooo Alexandra, what are you doing later tonight?" Jericho signed while winking at the split personality.

"Getting a root canal." Alexandra said while moving closer towards Saint H.

"Hey don't get so close, I'm the president of the Saint H and Alexandra shipper club." Saint H said as he popped his collar.

"...Anyways, can we get on with my case?" Lexi asked annoyed that one of her author buddies and a titan were hitting on her split personality.

"Sure, Lexi's guilty, next!" Saint H said as Lexi was dragged away.

"AHHHHH!" Lexi yelled.

"You know I could reschedule my root canal later.." Alexandra said.

"Nevermind! Lexi's innocent!" Saint H said.

"YAY!" Lexi then broke loose from the guards and hugged her split personality.

"I'm not your split personality." Alexandra said and she revealed herself to be... Larry.

"WTF!" Lexi shouted.

"WTF!" Jericho signed.

"WTF!" Saint H shouted.

"WTF!" Slade said with hearts in his eyes.

"LARRY!" Larry yelled and he then ran over to Robin and began to hump him.

"GOD DAMMIT LARRY! I'M NOT YOUR LOVER! AND I'M NOT GAY!" Robin added as Slade advanced towards him.

"AW HELL NO! I LOVE LITTLE BOYS!" Slade said as he grabbed Larry.

"...NO! MUST...RAPE...ROBIN!" Larry shouted.

"Those two are guilty! Slade of being a wannabe Michael Jackson and Larry for impersonating some hot chick-er I mean split personality." Saint H said as Lexi glared at him.

Lexi the nodded and whistled and Mama Slade came a runnin'.

"YES!" Saint H cheered.

Robin then ran over to Mama Slade and began to hump her leg. Saint H then got jealous and the two then got into the epic battle of Saint H vs Robin for Mama Slade.

By the way, it's in theaters now.

**End of Clip.**

Saint H was slamming Robin's face into the ground.

"SHE'S MY MILF!" He shouted.

"Errrrrr..." Cyborg said.

"Wait there's more!" Beast Boy said as he pointed to the machine.

**Clip.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahahahaha cliffhanger!

MWAHAHA.

seriously though, I got a myspace, now go look at it!

Lexi The Writer (Queen Of Comedy)


	13. Conclusion to the suings of Slade

**Clip**

"After my amazing transformation, I then won an oscar. BEAT THAT MATT DAMON!" Markus H said as he told the courtroom.

"...You only changed your name though." Speedy said.

"DAMN J00! I sentence you to a lifetime of bikini waxes bitch!" Markus H then threw the gavel at Speedy who took a blow to the head.

"Ohh Emm Geee. Markus, that was waaay out of line. Do you know how people are going to respond to that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ummm..'lawl', 'that was hilarious', 'will give handjobs for food', 'I'm bringing a can of woopass to the table?" He said.

"Ehh..close enough." Beast Boy said with the wave of his hand.

"Anyways..so who's suing who?" Markus H asked.

"My client Jericho is suing Slade for claiming that he is indeed bringing sexyback." Stephen Colbert stated.

"Damn Straight." Jericho signed.

"OMFG! MY HERO IS HERE!" Lexi screamed as she ran up and shook Mr. Colbert hand.

"I had a truthiness feeling that I was needed, and so did my son." Stephen of the Colbert said as his eagle son flew overhead.

"SQUEE!" Lexi said.

"Well Sladey McSlade Sladeface Slade Slade...why did you tell an enormous lie and say your bringing sexyback?" Colbert said.

"Well I AM sexy for one." Slade said.

"No your not. Get over yourself, bitch." ShiningAsta stated as he sat in the back of the room.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Slade said waving a finger in threatening way.

"Damn right I did, you need to get your ego killed cause, seriously. No one likes a self obsessed villian. It's kinda what brought the show Teen Titans to a end." ShiningAsta said.

A murmer of agreement was heard throughout the courtroom.

"But...I AM SEXY!" Slade said.

"Markus, my fellow writer and good friend. Do you honestly think Slade is sexy?" Lexi asked Markus H.

"Well..." Markus was then handed a 5 dollar bill.

"No. He needs a nose job. Seriously. He has no nose!" Markus said.

"Well it's not like he can wave a magical potion over his face and have it fixed." The President himself said.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Slade said.

"I don't care, be gone jackass." Markus H said.

Then...all of a sudden..

The room exploded with sexiness as Bam Margera and Steveo busted through the courtroom window.

"Did we hear Jackass?" They said.

"Uhhh.." Markus then received a blow to the head by Lexi.

"Your not suppose to say the J word in the courtroom." Femaleodd said.

"Mhm, it's a code written by Mr. T. Damn, I thought even YOU knew that dude." Lexi said.

"...I have failed you all...GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" Markus then attempted to turn emo and slit his wrists but since the author is against emo-ism...yeah...she had it so whenever someone in her fics turned emo, they would turn into a cute little bunny.

Pop.

Markus H was now a Mr. T lovin' bunny. And everyone seems to find that VERY disturbing..

"Sniff. Poor Markus.." Femaleodd said.

Pop.

Reviewer bunny.

"At this rate, we're gonna have a frikkin bunny shop." ShiningAsta said.

"...Bunny shop? You insult my fics, leave me reviews saying things about my lack of skillz, and the best you can come up with is bunny shop?" Lexi said as she shook her head.

"But please, friends. Who shall bring back the sexy?" Starfire said.

"Well Starfire, since sexy NEVER left, and JT aka Justin Timberlake just made an ass of himself for even singing that song. ok well not really, I mean I did get jiggy to that song a couple of times and then I sang it all the time, but anyways, thou shall not bringth sexyback-th." Cyborg said.

"...there goes my tour." JT said as he walked off defeated.

**End Of Clip**

"Well that DIDN'T suck." Raven said.

"Wow. What were you on when you wrote that?" Robin asked Lexi.

"Crack. Weed. Speed. Meth. Slugs. Dairy Products. Trees. And Shakira albums." Lexi said as she listed off her drugs.

"That stuff isn't good for you." Cyborg said.

"I know...crack kills.." Lexi said.

"No I mean Dairy Products. They go straight to your thighs." Cyborg said as he attempted to make a grab for her leg.

SMACK.

"Smack that, all on the floor. Smack that, give me some more. Smack that, till you get sore. Smack that, oooooooooh." Beast Boy sang as Lexi smacked the hell out of Cyborg's face.

Beast Boy was then shot by Eminem.

"Jew."


End file.
